Dual Blades of Another Realm
by MysteriousUnknownGirl
Summary: A Dual Bladed weapon was lost for centuries in another world. Can she get to Death City to help with the new threat in time? Will there be love affections going on? Outside character, others are welcome. First story woot. I obviously don't own Soul Eater
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Woot, got my account up and running :D Ready to write stuff~ Well here I go with my first try at a story xD This is a story of a girl who was once from Death City and got transported by a witch to a different realm during a battle as a last resort. She lost all her memories and its been 1,000 years since she was in Death City. Can she get back to Death City and help with the new conflict coming up? And will there be some love relations going on? Anyone want a character in this too, whether it be bad or good, I can try and think of something :D It should help me not get writer's block~**

* * *

~Little prologue thing~

I thought it was going to be a normal day. From the morning to lunch in school, it was the same as every day. Get on the bus and fall asleep, get off at school and get death hugged by my crazy friend that loves anime as much as I do, listen to my bipolar, paranoid, aggressive friend talk about her 20 some year old boyfriend, and to top it off, my other friend tells me about her "friends" that no one else can see and what they did the day before of what they are doing at the moment, since I'm the only one that actually talks to her.

You might have noticed that the only friends I described are girls. That doesn't mean I go to an all girls' school. It just means all my friends are girls and they are completely and utterly insane. Of course I'm not little miss perfect.

I have long straight black hair that has 3 white stripes on the left side (my right). My eyes are light icy blue with a darker blue color closer to the pupil. Most kids made fun of me about my weird stripes. One time on April 1st, some kids told me there was a party at someone's house and invited me. Being oblivious, I went and they drenched me with black ink, mostly all over my hair. They stood laughing, saying "That will take care of those stupid stripes". I left, them still laughing, and me in tears. As the ink dried when I was running, to my surprise the white stripes reappeared, which I didn't figure out until I was home and looked in a mirror. The next day, the same kids that did it were staring at me shocked and confused as to why my stripes were still there. I knew they would stay away from me and my stripes.

But now staring Death right in the face, it felt good to remember my old life. Remembering when I disappeared from everyone I knew, all the good times in my past. I knew that the day I disappeared felt weird. But I didn't know how weird it was going to get…

* * *

"Kanna, time to wake up" my mom said, poking her head through the door and turning on the light. I groaned and covered my head with my blanket.

"Come one sleepy head. Get up; you have to go to school. It's Monday" she said. I just groaned again. She said something but I couldn't hear because I had my head under my pillow. I pulled my head out from under my pillow and asked, "What?", trying to open my eyes but got blinded by my room's light. My mom wasn't there and I got dressed, my eyes adjusting to the light.

"Groowwr" I heard inside my closet. I looked over at it. The double sliding doors were closed. I heard a thump and I jumped back with surprise. I finished getting dressed and hurried out of my room. _'What the hell was that?' _I thought, _'Ok… today is going to be weird…'_

…

"BlackStar! Why did you do that?" asked/yelled Tsubaki.

"Chill Tsubaki" said BlackStar rubbing his head in pain.

Maka, Soul, BlackStar and Tsubaki were staring at the mirror in the Death room behind Lord Death.

"Who is that girl?" asked Maka.

"She is from another realm, sort of speak. Her name is Kanna Kudo. An old legend was told of this girl. Her soul itself is over 1,000 years old. But her physical body keeps disappearing as well as her memories. Then she is reborn to another family. Her first body, she was born with the name Kanna Kudo." explained Lord Death.

"Why does she always disappear?" asked Soul.

"She is not completely human. In this strange realm, non-humans don't live for long. She was first from this world or realm but was transferred or teleported to another realm all those years ago. She is a weapon like you and Tsubaki." answered Lord Death.

"It's so strange. Why are you watching her? And why does she look so much like Kid?" asked Tsubaki.

"I believe there is a way to get her here. I've actually already taken action to try and get her here. And for her looks… I really have no idea. Maybe it is just fate that they meet." Lord Death answered, "I want it to be a surprise to Kid when she gets here. Also, if he knows someone else has stripes like him and would complete the symmetry… he would go nuts and annoy the crud out of me to try and get her here faster… So please keep it a secret from him."

_'I wonder what type of weapon she is.' _thought Soul.

…

I got to school and my chest started to hurt, almost like a burning feeling. I paid no mind and just hung out with my strange friends as usual. My friend Samansa was yelling at her "friends" to stop… whatever they were doing. Syanta was death hugging all her friends, I tried to avoid her so I don't get crushed to death. Gemina was texting her 20 some year old boyfriend. I was just standing in the middle of everything and face-palmed. _'Yep… I have such strange friends…'_

The bell rang and we went to homeroom. As usual, I got "hood –wedgied" by my friend Hitsuguya. (For all that don't know, a hood-wedgie is when you pull someone's hood over their head and yank it down.) I hood-wedgied him back and Viola started a poke war between the 3 of us, ending with, "You're 'it' for eternity".

The bell rang ad we went to our next classes. I don't know where all my friends go, but I go to Study Hall, with my perverted ex-boyfriend. I don't really mind perverted guys, it just pisses me off when they cheat. Which is why I'm single. Only guys that want to date me are cheaters, but at least some guys like me…

The pain in my chest got worse and I flinched a little and kept walking to class, clutching my fist tight at my side and tensed my arm carrying my books.

*(Skipping through classes cuz its boring)*

(4th period of school)

The bell rang. "Kanna, can you come here a second?" asked my biology teacher, Mr. Kurtzu.

"Yes sir, what is it?" I asked.

"Why are you in PS classes?" he asked.

"Well, PS classes are easier than CP classes, and I want to get through high school easily." I answered.

"But you get 100's in this class. The second highest grade on that last test was a 73, and you got 100. You can easily pass the CP classes… I really suggest that you take CP classes next year. I will help you more than PS ones." He said.

I sighed, "Alright, I'll think about it. But I'm not promising anything." I said, walking out the door and getting another pain attack.

"You should go down to the nurse if that pain is bothering you." He said.

"Alright." I said, leaving.

I turned the corner after walking out of the classroom and went towards my locker. _'First the weird noice, now a weird chest pain…' _I thought.

Everyone in the hallway was noisy, and everywhere, someone was breaking a school rule. Usually the no PDA (Public Display of Affection) rule and no cursing rule.

As I went passed the one computer class, my eyes went blurry, and I could barely hear. Everyone's voices sounded like jibberish or another language. I started to feel dizzy as I tilted from side to side. I tried to keep my eyes open. I saw people turn their heads toward me. Then I started falling. _'Why is this happening?' _Last thing I felt was the cold hard floor and someone trying to support my back as I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in a strange room. It was dark with the window tinted and a tinted glass wall/door thingy. I slowly sat up as the pain started coming back. I sat with my legs off the bed facing the wall. There was a small bedside table with my books on it. It was a pretty small room. There wasn't much room from the end of the bed to the other concrete wall. There was just enough room for the small chair. _'I guess that would be for someone that accually wanted to make sure I was alright.' _I thought.

The nurse came in throught the glass door and turned the light on. I had to squint a little bit from the random brightness.

"Hello Miss Kanna, how are you feeling? You took quite a fall." the nurse asked.

"I'm fine, just this little pain in my chest." I answered.

"Well I'm glad to see you're ok, I just need to check your breathing and pulse and you may go to your next class. It has only been about 25 minutes since you fell." she said, completely calm like its totally natural for a kid to just randomly fall over and pass out...

I lifted my arm and she put the stethosope on my arm, on the opposite side of my elbow. _'Eek! Thats cold!' _I thought, watching her. She held it there for a while and made a confused face, then she moved it to my wrist. Again she waited a little and then moved it to my heart.

"It seems I can't find your pulse." she said nonchalantly, like not having a pulse is normal... She moved it closest to my lung and I breathed in and breathed out. She looked at me confusedly again. I tried again, and still she didn't seem to find it.

"You arn't breathing." she said.

"What? Yes I am!" I yelled.

"Kanna, I have a degree with this type of thing. There is no way I can't find both your pulse and breathing unless you are dead and you are obviously not dead." she said annoyedly. _'You obviously don't know how to do your job...' _I thought.

She sent me to class and luckily it was lunch. Some people don't call it a class but I did. As I passed the gym, I had a weird feeling.

...

Kid, Liz, and Patty were called to the Death Room. Liz on one side and Patty on the other. As they entered, Lord Death closed the image from the mirror, not knowing they would come so fast.

"You summoned us father?" asked Kid.

"Yes I have a special mission for you" Lord Death said, turning around. "I want you to help Soul and Make locate and capture a certain witch. I already told them where she may be hiding. They should be waiting for you at their apartment. _'Good, finally some action after the battle with Asura.' _Kid thought. _'Ugh, really? I thought we were done after the kishin.' _thought Liz, complaining.

"Alright, good luck!" said Lord Death, making a peace sign with his giant hand.

They left and he turned back to his mirror, recovering the image. "It seems she will disappear again soon." Lord Death pondered to himself, watching her walk through the hallway.

...

Kid, Patty, and Liz met up with Maka and Soul, already on Soul's bike, ready to go.

"You guys ready?" asked Maka, holding on to Soul.

"As ready as we'll ever be, I guess." answered Liz, half-heartedly. Kid summoned his skateboard and Liz and Patty transformed. _'I wonder how Kid will react to that Kanna girl...' _Maka thought.

"Alright, were to?' asked Kid.

"Just follow us." answered Soul, revving the gas then taking off with Kid trailing behind.

...

I had that weird feeling like someone was watching me. At the cafeteria doors, I thought I saw somthing out of the corner of my eye. I thought for sure I was just imagining things. People looked over staring at me. "I thought she was dead." whispered someone. I sunk my head into my shoulders as I went to sit down. I went to my little section of the table where no one else was.

It was a quiet, uneasy, nervous lunch. I didn't really feel like eating. I just crossed my arms, put my head down, and listened to a strange tune in my head.

"Tsunaida tamashii no hi ga mune wo sasu nara"

Focusing on it, I barely reliezed someone was sitting next to me. I didn't really care.

"Kotoba yori motto tsuyoi hibiki ga ima kikocru ka?"

Then the song just turned to music and I lifted my head up. People were staring over at me and the person beside me. I didn't really care who was near me. I put my head back down as the singing came back again.

"Roku ni me mo awasazu unmei ni made karandeku"

I didn't even know the song, but I let it take me away with the lyrics, as if it was a raging river and I was a simple floating log.

"Yukisaki moro kabutteru kuenai yoru wo hashire, Fukaoi shisugita mabushisa ga, Warui yume ni tsuzuite mo"

I started to drift asleep.

"Tsunaida tamashii no hi ha mune wo sasu nara, Kotoba yori motto tsuyoi hibiki ga ima kikocru ka? Deatta wake wa dou datte ii mikitsukerarete"

I was abruptly awoken by, I'm guessing the person that was sitting next to me.

Before I knew what was happening, I had an arm around my neck and was backed up with the person against the wall.

"No body move!" yelled my capturer, I figured out it was a guy. "All I want is the girl. You don't move, you don't get hurt." he said. He didn't even have a gun. Just his bare hands.

I looked around at people. No one looked like they even cared that I was held captive. I saw some smiles, like they wanted me gone. The one guy that I kinda liked wasn't even looking depressed. "Why did I even think anybody like him would like me..." I lowly whispered, so only me and the capturer could hear. "No one cares about me here... Take me away." I lowered my head in defeat. _'I don't care anymore.'_


End file.
